


Tale-Telling

by Rubynye



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Art, F/M, M/M, NSFW Art, Nonconathon Treat, Size Difference, Size Kink, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: A couple of human youths explain their reasoning to an orc who wasn't even bothering anyone.





	Tale-Telling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuckingShame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingShame/gifts).



> FuckingShame, I was trawling through the prompts, came to yours, and HAD to draw this for you. I hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for two prompts: "Orc noncons Gnome (M/F)" and "Adventurers noncon Peaceful Orc (M/M)".


End file.
